When doves cry
by Arwen3
Summary: what do you do when the one person you love more then anything is the one person you cant have. admire from afar for eternity or take action
1. Prologue

ok yall, this is gonna be a rei-mamoru ficcie, everything that i want you to know till be in the   
next chapter i just wanna upload this before i forget. well the song is by jagged edge and  
i think it really fits the fic, it will make sence when i upload the rest of the story.  
all standard disclaimers apply, i wish i did but i dont own sailormoon,  
hope you enjoy reading *smiled and bounces off to write more*   
  
prologue   
  
  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Sometimes...  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
Sometimes it the hardest thing for you to do  
And thats real  
Cause I know that I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't make everything alright  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye  
  
Tell me have you ever been in a   
Situation where the best thing you could do   
Is the hardest thing you've ever done   
But you try to do whats right  
And I know that deep down inside  
That I really wanna be there by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when its because of me  
  
And its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her  
  
Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
Just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye  
  
If you think I cause I packed your stuff  
That inside I ain't really really cracking up  
Cause you're wrong I just hide it good  
Cause I know thats what you need  
And there's more to life than loving yourself  
You gotta learn to love somebody else  
And thats why I do the things that I do  
  
And its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her  
  
Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm standing here wondering why  
Just don't wanna see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye  
  
There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And its so that, that you're the best I've had  
  
There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And its so that, that you're the best I've had  
  
There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And it's so that, that you're the best I've had  
  
There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased   
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And it's so that, that you're the best I've had  
  
*sniff* man i am gonna make myself cry, i will try and get the first chapter out later today  
ja  
XX 


	2. The road less travelled

When doves cry  
  
A Rei/Mamoru pairing. I like to experiment with the rarer couples so that's why I chose these two,   
(and Rei is my fave scout) all standard disclaimers apply, I don't own sailormoon or her buddies some other   
genius does, reviews are helpful, flames are nothope you enjoy :D .  
Ps. the song is called a love before time by coco lee and it's from crouching tiger hidden dragon if you are interested  
Oh anther thing, I tried my best with the Japanese names but I cant remember them all. Sorry about that. Tried to write a   
one parter but it has turned in to something that will be at least 7 chapters. Well all the more for you guys ;)  
  
CHAPTER ONE - the beginning of the end  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan" Usagi softly declared softly as she stared in to his eyes, waiting a response  
...  
...And still waiting  
...  
"MAMO-CHAN you are supposed to say it back" she wailed causing Mamoru to cover his ears and sigh deeply  
"Sorry Usako, you know how much I love you, I didn't think I needed to tell you every five minutes that's all".  
Still teary eyed Usagi hugged her precious Mamoru " I guess its ok, but I got to get going now, Amy is  
making my study extra hard for the math exam, I cant believe she is actually expecting me to break tradition and study  
a week before instead of a day before what a SLAVE DRIVER"  
Mamoru chuckled at his little odango atama and kissed her good bye. He then sat back on the park bench   
he and Usagi were cuddling on and wondered what to do with the rest of his day. Everyone was busy with something; Makoto   
had cooking class and   
dragged Ken with her, all the other guys were all busy as well.   
"The life of a man is hard", he said to himself with a half smile. He decided to get some peace and quiet  
and go to visit Chad and Rei. After all a temple was supposed to be a relaxing place, somewhere to go and enlighten   
yourself spiritually.   
And with that in mind he began the journey to Hikawa Jinga.   
  
It didn't take him long to get to the temple, the track up the everlasting stone steps was by far the hardest   
part of the whole journey. He was sweating by the time he reached the top, looking around he saw Rei chasing Chad with a   
broom around the courtyard yelling for him to keep his mouth shut, that his singing was enough to drive away the kami's and   
the next time she caught him with a microphone in his hand she would not hesitate to shove it where the sun doesn't shine.   
All in all she looked well and truly peeved.  
Mamoru tried to keep his laughter in but when Rei poked poor shaggy haired boy in the chest with the top of   
the broom he let lose.   
A great booming voice pierced the air and made both temple acolytes look at their visitor. What they saw was  
a cobalt haired man literally rolling on the floor in hysterics. Yuchiuru realising who it was ran over and hid behind Mamoru  
"SAVE ME...she has gone mad I tell you MAD"  
Rei stalked over to them both with all the dignity she could muster and glared at Mamoru  
"I suggest you move, I am NOT in the mood to put up with ANYTHING today" her violet eyes glimmered with  
an inner fire that Few challenged, of course Mamoru had to try and help save Chad from sudden death  
"Oh Rei come on, he cant have been that bad" of course he had heard Yuchiuru sing and it left a lot to be   
desired, still why Rei was this annoyed was any ones guess.  
"Fine I have things to do. I'm out of here" one last glare at Chad and she was gone.  
  
well that was the first chapter :D..*sudden thought* this is gonna be longer then i anticipated, better get writing  
*bounces away*   
R and R pwease *puppy eyes* 


	3. sweet surrender...well almost

CHAPTER -   
  
Mamoru must have been feeling awfully brave today as he decided to follow Rei and see what was wrong, he   
slowly walked to the back of the temple, carefully watching out for long objects in case Rei got even more   
peeved and aimed for him. It was getting late and the sun was setting, Mamoru turned a corner to see Rei sweeping   
a small pathway next to a lake, the soft orange and red hue's of the sunset reflected of the water and highlighted   
her hair making it look purple. A brilliant contrast to the white of her temple robes. Mamoru was stunned in  
place; she leaned on the broom and stared in to the sky. Then without warning began to dance and sing.   
  
If the sky opened up for me  
And the mountains disappeared   
If the seas run dry turn to dust  
And the sun refused to rise  
  
She twirled and slid across the ground with the grace of cat, the dust followed twisting around her feet obscuring   
then from view. Mamoru was mesmerised, he had never before seem Rei act like this, and She looked free.   
  
I would still find my way  
By the light in your eyes   
The world I know fades away  
But you stay  
  
She ended in a slight backward dip the broom in her right hand, hair cascading like a waterfall down her back and   
a beautiful smile on her face. Mamoru couldn't help himself and smiled with her, as he took a step forward a twig  
snapped under his foot which startled Rei  
"Whose there" she frantically looked around to find the intruder  
"Chill firefly it's only me" he had never called her that before, not bothering to wonder why he started now he   
walked over to her.  
"So this is what you get up to when no ones around" chuckling at Rei's blush he continued   
"Can you tell me why you were in such a bad mood earlier"  
Rei blushed at his close proximity and backed away as if to sweep   
"Its nothing, I had a dream that kinda freaked me out that's all"  
"Well I am listening. You wanna tell me what it was about" sensing her hesitation he moved closer and put his hand on   
her shoulder  
"No I mean not no. just that its hard for me to explain" she scrunched her nose and looked at the floor in thought.  
How can you explain the emotions you felt in a dream to someone like Mamoru? While she was doing this he couldn't   
help but think that she was even cuter then before. His hand began to squeeze her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her.  
She looked in to his eyes  
"Mamoru...if you had a chance at love, I mean a love so pure and true that its as if it was blessed my the gods   
themselves, but the only way to achieve it is to forsake all you believe in, chance destiny and betray your friends   
would you do it" she looked as if she was going to cry, this wasn't what he had been expecting at all and didn't know   
how to respond  
"Rei. What do you mean, who was in your dream" at that she broke down and sunk to her knees, Mamoru got to his knees  
as well and held her as she cried out all the pain.  
"Why does fate have to suck so much, you got Usagi, Makoto Mina and Amy got someone they can love, what is so wrong   
with me that the only person in the world who can ever love me is the same one that wants to kill me" he flinched when   
she mentioned Usagi but continued to hold her. It was becoming clear now, Rei felt alone, and unloved. Well Mamoru was  
determined to put an end to that no matter how long it took,   
"Rei.who was it" as if ignoring him she carried on  
"I remember things didn't always used to be like this, we were happy once, he was so handsome and charming. We would  
sneak off together, I never thought I would fall in love with my best friend but like Minako says you cant fight love  
then Beryl took them, she...I don't know what she did but it made him kill me and break his promise to me. I vowed never   
to love again. And I didn't for a long time"  
Mamoru held her tighter and whispered soft words of encouragement in her ear  
"Mamoru I don't know if I can go on. Whoever gets close to me gets hurt, I lost jadeite, I lost kaiodu, I even lost   
you. I don't know why I ever thought I could be loved...maybe you should go I want to be alone for a while" Mamoru   
had no intention of leaving, he wanted to explore these feelings. He was sick of hiding them from everyone.   
"No Rei I'm not leaving, and your wrong about one thing, you are loved by all the girls and not to mention half   
the population of juuban and..I...love you. More then you could ever know" Mamoru leaned in to Rei and lightly brushed   
his lips across hers he felt a spark, then just as he was about to capture her lips in an earth shattering kiss she  
jumped back and shrugged off his hand, and after a minute of looking in to his eyes she saw the truth that had been  
hidden from everyone for so long. This wasn't right, it wasn't meant to be. Rei gathered up all her courage and ran 


End file.
